Just a Dream
by pure-black-wings
Summary: After being gone for a year, Nina returned. Now graduation is nearing, and everyone is happy with their lives. Everything is perfect. Or so she thought. When Nina wakes up from a coma she realizes the truth: there is no Nina Martin, and House of Anubis never existed. In fact, no one from Anubis house has ever met each other. Will she except the truth, or can she make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Would you like to dance with me, Nina?"

The dirty blonde haired girl turned to see Fabian offering her his hand. He wore a black tux and was giving her a wide smile.

It had been a long four years, but they had made it through, and finally it was the senior prom. Nina had returned to the school the start of their last year of high school. Although none of the Anubis residents ever heard from Mick again, Amber had returned as well. Unfortunately, Mara didn't come back that year and no one was too sure why. Much had changed since Nina had left, and she had the pleasure of meeting Willow and KT. After another mystery and even more drama, the students had successfully survived their last year at boarding school.

"Of course I'll dance with you, Fabian," Nina replied with a smile as she took his hand.

The two made their way to the dance floor. Nina put her arms around Fabian's neck and he rested his hands on her waist. She still couldn't believe that they were going to graduate. She then glanced around the room, observing her housemates.

Jerome and Joy were dancing as well, Joy laughing at something Jerome was saying. When she noticed Nina watching her, she offered her a small smile, which Nina returned. When Nina came back to the school, the two girls had set aside their former feud and became good friends.

A little ways away from them was KT, who was talking to someone from Isis House. She hadn't yet found a boyfriend, (even though there had been _a lot_ of problems between her and Patricia about Eddie over the semester) but Nina had no doubt that she would find someone. KT was a nice girl with a great personality; it wouldn't take long.

Then there was Eddie and Patricia. Nina was well aware of the fights they had had over the years, but they couldn't be happier now. It looked as if Patricia was scowling at him for something and he only gave her a cocky grin. Eddie leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and she automatically forgave him. Nina had always found it funny that she could be so rude to everyone else, but when Eddie acted cliché she seemed to melt.

Alfie was a few feet away from them, dancing with Amber. She seemed to be pointing towards all the dancing couples in the room and squealing about scrapbooks. Alfie shut her up by kissing her, making a blush grow on her face.

Willow watched them with a gloomy expression on her face. Nina felt her heart sink slightly. Seeing Willow sad was like seeing a puppy cry. Alfie had been stressed out about his choice between Willow and Amber all year, but in the end he chose Amber. Nina wasn't too sure who's side she was on.

"Nina, are you alright?"

She turned to see Fabian giving her a concerned look. Giving him a reassuring look, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

They fell into a long period of silence, but it wasn't awkward as some would think. Instead of saying nothing, it was the kind of silence that said everything.

All of a sudden, a familiar song came on, making Nina laugh slightly.

"_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen_

_All dressed in white_

_Going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down_

_Trying to hide the tears_

_Oh she just couldn't believe it_

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hand."_

"What song is this?" Fabian asked with a confused tone in his voice.

Nina just stared at him in disbelief. "You've never heard this song before?"

"Nina, I don't listen to music. The only songs I know the name of are the stupid loud ones that Eddie plays all the time," he pointed out.

"Sick Puppies is not horrible!" Patricia's voice protested from a few meters away. The couple shot her an annoyed glanced before returning to their conversation.

"It's Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood," Nina informed him with a small smile. The dark brown haired boy blinked his bright blue eyes in confusion, clearly not recognizing the artist's name. Nina only laughed softly in response.

"_Baby why'd you leave me_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance_

_Standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now."_

Fabian reached up and brushed a strand of Nina's dirty blonde hair out of her face. She glanced over at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Fabian hesitated before kissing her softly, and she kissed back.

"_This can't be happening to me_

_This is just a dream."_

Nina never did realize how iron those lyrics really were.

* * *

The rhythm of the song faded and was instantly replaced by a loud, continuous beeping. Panic rose inside of her, making her sit up with a jolt.

"Nina!" a familiar voice cried out from beside her, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She tried to whirl around to see who it was, but suddenly she was aware of a painful stiffness in her muscles.

The dirty blonde haired girl let out a small groan before falling back onto a thin, white bed. Blinking in confusion, she scanned the room with her light blue eyes. It was completely white and almost empty. In the far corner of the room beside the doorway was another bed with a fragile looking form in it. The person was completely surrounded by machines… And that was when Nina realized that she was surrounded by machines too.

She let out a frustrated growl as she suddenly felt the presence of wires and tubes on her skin. Struggling, she moved to pull them out, but when she tried she found that her hand was trembling and stiff.

"Hey, take it easy."

Relief rushed through Nina as she realized who was speaking to her. She slowly turned her head to the side, a faint smile forming on her face. "Eddie."

"So you remember your twin brother, huh?" Eddie replied with a teasing smile.

Nina froze, staring at him in disbelief. "Brother?"

"Yeah, brother. You know, your only family besides mom and dad?"

Nina didn't respond. A thousand questions swam in her mind, but she could only manage to ask one. "Eddie, what happened?"

For a moment, Eddie didn't reply. He just ran a hand through his spikey blonde hair and took a deep breath. After a couple of moments he finally said something.

"You were in a coma."

* * *

**So there you go. I'm not really sure whether to make this a One Shot or not, so please review and tell me what you think! If anyone wants me to continue, I think I know where this storyline will go.**

**pure-black-wings**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I was completely overwhelmed with the response this story got! Thank you everyone! And for that reason, I decided to continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"I was in a coma," Nina breathed, staring at her 'brother' in disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Did that mean everything that she remembered was a lie?

"Eddie, what about Trudy and Victor? Where are they?" she asked suddenly, but all she did was get her hopes up.

"Who are they?" Eddie replied, dumbfounded.

Nina let out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "Fine. Then what about these names: Fabian, Amber, Alfie, KT, Willow, Jerome, Mara, or Joy?"

The boy only let out a short laugh. "You're joking, right? Or are you absolutely insane?"

She decided to take that as a 'no'.

"How about Patricia?" Nina asked hopefully. This was her last attempt at trying to get him to remember anything. If he didn't remember Patricia then there was definitely no hope.

Eddie began to shake his head, but stopped suddenly.

"The only Patricia I know of is the girl over there," he replied, nodding towards the bed on the other side of the room. "I think the doctor said her name was Patricia Williamson. She's been here for about two weeks, and it doesn't look like she's going to wake up anytime soon… But how do you know about _her_? Nina, you've been in a coma for nearly two months."

Nina felt her breath hitch in her throat. _Two months? _She had been asleep for two whole months.

It took her a few more minutes to work up the courage to ask another question. "Eddie, what about Gran. Is she okay?"

She had to know. In the world she had thought was real, Gran had been her only family. She didn't know what she would do if her Gran wasn't well.

Eddie glanced over at her with sorrowful eyes and Nina felt her heart sink. "She's been dead for five years."

Suddenly, Nina felt sick to her stomach. Gran, the only family she had, was dead. Instead she had been replaced by parents; two people that Nina wasn't sure if she even wanted in her life.

"Eddie," she whispered, trying to stop the tears that threatened to escape. "What happened? I don't remember anything."

He looked extremely hurt by that statement, but she could tell he was trying not to show it. She could only imagine how hard this was for him. With a deep breath, he began.

"We're in Liverpool, England. We just moved here a few months ago to be with dad. He's lived here for quite a while now because he got a decent job. When mom finally gave in, the three of us moved from America to here. We were only here a couple of days before you got in an awful car accident…"

He trailed off, which Nina was grateful for. She didn't necessary want the details of how she ended up in a hospital bed.

Without any warning, the door to the room was thrown open and two people entered. One of them she recognized immediately.

"Mr. Sweet?!" Nina exclaimed as she stared at the man in disbelief. For some reason, everyone seemed to ignore her words.

"Oh I missed you so much!" The woman, who Nina assumed was her mother, cried as she engulfed her in a gigantic bear hug. "Nina Miller-Sweet, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Of course, Nina faked a smile and tried to act enthusiastic throughout the remainder of the hospital's visiting hours, but there was an aching pain in her chest.

When her parents and Eddie left, she watched as the day workers at the hospital left and the night shift people arrived. The doctors came in and removed the wires and tubes before leaving once more. It took a while, but finally the lights were turned off and Nina was left in complete silence.

And then she did the thing she had been waiting to do all day. She rolled over, buried her face into her pillow, and let out a loud scream.

She couldn't believe it; everything was a lie. Nina Martin had never really existed at all.

* * *

As the night went on, Nina only lied in bed. She couldn't go to sleep, not with all the questions that kept resurfacing in her mind.

That's when Nina found herself staring at the other side of the room. She glanced around aimlessly until her eyes locked on something, the empty chair beside Patricia's bed.

The dirty blonde haired girl quickly hopped up and made her way over to her roommate's bed before plopping down in the chair. She observed the lifeless form before letting out a deep sigh. She looked so vulnerable. The Patricia she had known would have hated to look vulnerable. In fact, she would have probably slapped her in the face for even thinking that.

Nina let out a small chuckle as she remembered her old friend. But soon enough, the dreadful, heartbroken feeling that she had felt all day long soon returned. What if Patricia didn't even act the same? What if she was… _nice?_

Finally, she began tired of the silence and decided to speak to the only person she really could. Even though Patricia couldn't hear her, it still made her feel better to talk to someone.

"Um, hey, Patricia. I know you probably don't want me talking to you right now. You'd probably pour water on my head and yell at me for being up too early. You never were a morning person," Nina recalled, a genuine smile growing on her face for the first time that day.

"So, apparently I made everything up. Anubis House, the boarding school, Sibuna, everything. I still don't see how that's possible. I mean, it was all so _real…_ And I miss Fabian. A lot. I mean, you have to know how that feels, right? You don't have Eddie anymore. I wonder how your life's been going without him. I can't remember a time when you were truly happy until the day you two became a couple…"

She trailed off and fixed her light blue gaze on Patricia's pale face. "I know you would normally kill me for saying this, but I need you, Patricia. I need a friend to talk to; someone that I knew as Nina Martin, not someone who knows me as Nina Miller-Sweet. I can't talk to Eddie, and I don't know where anyone else is, heck, I don't even know if they exist…

"Please, Patricia, wake up. Wake up for your best friend, Nina Martin."

And then something truly amazing happened. A subtle beeping came from the machine beside Patricia's bed. Nina felt excited wash over her as she watched the auburn haired girl. Next thing she knew, a pair of familiar greyish blue-green eyes were staring into her own.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay. Comments, critique, suggestions, etc. are welcome! The next chapter should be out soon, depending on the response this gets.**

**Also, I would like to take a minute to tell you guys about something. The city next to mine had just suffered from a gigantic F5 tornado that hit an elementary school. Only 32 of the hundreds of kids there survived. Could you guys pray for that town for me, or at least wish them good luck in rebuilding?**

**pure-black-wings**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And also, thanks to anyone who prayed for the town that I told you about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

Nina wasn't too sure what to do. She felt like she should say something, but every time she opened her mouth no words came out. So instead she just stared at Patricia, waiting for her to do something.

Finally, the auburn haired girl spoke, "Who are you?"

Disappoint flooded through her as she let out a small sigh. "I'm Nina. Nina Mar- I mean, Nina Miller-Sweet. I'm your roommate."

Patricia didn't move a muscle. She just stared at Nina with wide eyes. But there was something about the girl that confused Nina. There was a strange look in her eyes. The expected look of complete, utter confusion was there, but there was also a sense of recognition. Somewhere inside, Patricia _did_ remember her. Nina just had to find a way to prove it.

"What happened to me?"

Nina hesitated before responding, "You were in a coma. That's all I know; I only woke up this morning."

Patricia nodded slowly before glancing around the room. After a while, she turned back to Nina, asking bluntly, "And why were you over here staring at me?"

Ah, there was the Patricia Williamson she knew.

The dirty blonde haired girl was about to respond, but Patricia interrupted her before she could reply.

"You won't leave me here alone, will you?"

Nina turned to look at her roommate in surprise. Although the question had come out in an accusing and rude tone, there was still a sense of vulnerability in it. Speechless, Nina only nodded her head.

The two girls spent the rest of the night sitting in silence. Although normally sitting in silence with Patricia would be awkward, this time it wasn't. They both had a neutral understanding that they really didn't feel like talking, but yet they didn't want to be alone either. And they were both afraid that if they went to sleep they wouldn't wake up again. Even though the girls had, in this life, technically just met, they needed each other a lot more than they were willing to admit.

* * *

When the sun began to rise, the doctors came in. They checked up with Nina and told her that her family would be there soon before leaving, but they seemed to take more of an interest in Patricia.

The nurse kept taking her temperature and asking a bunch of random question. Patricia only shot back irritated answers. Nina wasn't too sure way they cared so much, until one of them pulled up the sleeve of Patricia's blue hospital gown.

Her arms were covered in light pink scars, all varying in size and depth. Nina's eyes widened as the nurse wrote something down on a clipboard before beginning to walk toward the exit.

"Wait," Patricia's harsh voice commanded. The nurse glanced back at her, waiting for her to continue. "My parents and my sister, are they going to come?"

"You're parents are in London visiting your sister at music school, but they sent you there greetings," the nurse replied, shooting Patricia a sympathetic look before scampering out of the room.

Nina wasn't too sure what to say. Judging by the furious look on Patricia's face, she was scared that the girl would chuck something at her head if she spoke. Finally, she found the courage to speak.

"Patricia, are you alright?"

The auburn haired girl flinched at the sound of her own name, slowly turning to look at Nina. To her surprise, she looked _guilty._

"So you know now, then. I didn't get into a car accident like you. I did this to myself. I cut myself until I passed out," Patricia admitted slowly, observing her scarred arms. When she tore her eyes away to look back over at Nina, there were tears clouding her shamed gaze.

"My parents aren't here because they love my twin more than they love me. In fact, they probably won't ever come for me. They'll probably stick me in a mental hospital after I get out of here. Do you know what it's like to have no one understand you?"

Nina watched as make-up-filled tears stained her cheeks and a frustrated look plastered her face. Patricia glanced down at the ground before adding, "Do you know what it's like to feel completely alone?"

"Actually, yes, yes I do," Nina replied. Patricia's head shot upward, staring at her with surprised eyes. Then she did something rather unexpected. She gave Nina a small, but genuine, smile.

* * *

Nina lay in her bed, her eyes shut. She had just woken up from a nap she had reluctantly taken. Although she was still scared to go to sleep, she had been exhausted from staying up all now with Patricia. Now she just lay there, resting.

Suddenly, she heard the door swing open and footsteps come running towards her bed. Eddie. She was about to open her eyes and greet him, but then she remembered that Patricia was still awake. This was perhaps their only chance to talk.

Trying to hide the smirk that was growing on her face, she shut her eyes as tightly as possible, doing her best to fake being asleep as she listened.

"Hey, Nina! Nina, are you awake?" Eddie asked, poking her in the shoulder. Nina tried her best to resist the argue to move.

"Just let her rest, you idiot!" Patricia snapped from across the room.

Eddie whirled around to face her, blinking in slightly surprise. "Oh you're awake. Anyway, when did you start caring so much about _my_ sister?"

"That's none of your business, weasel," Patricia snarled. "Why do you go running back to your mum?"

"Wow, you talk a lot," Eddie exclaimed with a chuckle. "Maybe I should call you Yacker?"

Patricia felt butterflies in her stomach at the sound of the nickname. It was strangely familiar, and for some reason, it was comforting. Yet, she did her best to ignore the unusual queasy feeling that came over her. Meanwhile, Nina was trying her best not to grin.

"You're a fool," she scoffed. "Just another silly American whose only reference to the UK is Harry Potter."

Eddie frowned, putting a hand on his chest, mocking her. "You offend me, Yacker. Besides, Harry Potter's not too bad."

"Nerd," she hissed.

"Goth Girl," he shot back.

There was a long period of silence before Eddie offered her his hand. "Eddie Miller-Sweet."

"Patricia Williamson," she replied, shaking his hand, but not before twisting his arm backwards.

Eddie winced slightly before giving her a cocky grin. Then he strolled over to her bed and plopped down in the seat next to it. "So what got you in a coma, babe?"

The only response he got was a glass of milk being dumped on his head. "What the… Where the heck did you get a glass of milk?!"

Patricia only motioned towards the breakfast tray on her bed side table and mouthed 'duh'. Eddie shook his head like a dog, spraying a wave of milk all over her. The auburn haired girl yelped before letting out a short laugh.

The spikey blonde haired boy grinned before standing up with a sigh. "I better go get cleaned up. See you later, Yacker."

"Later, weasel!" Patricia called after him as he left the room.

Nina's eye snapped open and a huge grin covered her face. She might not be able to get back the life she use to have, but maybe, just maybe, she could save Eddie and Patricia's relationship.

* * *

**Please review! I have the next few chapters typed up already, so it won't take me too long to post the next one.**

**pure-black-wings**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it's been a few days since I last updated. The last day of school for me was Thursday, and I've pretty much been to nonstop parties since then. Anyway, I'll be updating a lot more now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"So, you and Eddie, huh?" Nina asked with a wide smile.

Patricia just scoffed. "No! He's a complete nimrod."

Luckily, this didn't faze Nina. The two hated each other when Eddie first moved to House of Anubis, so she took this as a good thing.

"How about we explore the hospital today?" Nina suggested suddenly. She knew it was a stupid idea, but it's not like there was anything better to do.

Patricia raised an eyebrow at her, but never the less she shrugged and mumbled, "Sure."

The auburn haired girl hopped up and began to leave the room, but Nina stopped her.

"Are we just going to wear our hospital gowns?" the dirty blonde asked slowly.

Patricia only grinned. "Why, is Nina embarrassed?"

Nina didn't respond, she only gave Patricia a slight glare. Patricia continued to grin wickedly before making something that sounded like a mock chicken noise.

"Fine, fine!" she grumbled, getting out of bed and following her friend out the door.

When they entered the hallway, they walked aimlessly before reaching a receptionist's desk. The worker there gave them a double-take before shouting, "Hey, you two aren't supposed to be here!"

Nina muttered a sorry and turned back towards the room, but Patricia only growled something resembling 'idiot' and pulled her down the next hallway. They heard a few nurses shouting after them, but they only laughed and kept running.

Finally, they came to a sudden stop. The walls were no long a dull white, but now they were painted with a bunch of bright colors.

"Wow," Nina whispered, and Patricia nodded in agreement. That's when they spotted a sign that read, 'Mental Ward.'

"Seriously?" Patricia grumbled. "This is where I'll be spending all my time if my parents don't come for me. I'll be locked up for self-harm."

Nina gave her roommate a comforting look, but before she could say anything a girl stumbled into the hallway. At the sight of other people, the girl perked up. That's when Nina recognized the bright red hair and the contagious smile. Willow. The only thing different about her was her dazed looking eyes.

"SQUEA! People! Hello!" She greeted with a giggle.

Patricia turned to give Nina a completely horrified face, but she only grinned in response. She wasn't freaked out by this girl's presence as most people would be, instead she was absolutely thrilled to see the peppy girl once more.

"I'm Willow Jenks!" The reddish orange haired girl announced, her hazel eyes sparkling happily.

"I'm Nina Miller-Sweet. Nice to meet you," Nina replied with a kind smile. When Patricia remained silent, she swiftly elbowed her in the ribs.

Patricia grunted before saying, "Patricia Williamson."

"It's so good to meet new people!" Willow exclaimed. Just then, a few nurses, Eddie, and Nina's parents came running from the direction they came.

"You two should not have left!" The nurses protested, but both Patricia and Nina ignored them.

"Oh, Nina, you have to go back to the room, darling," her mother spoke, grabbing her arm gently. Mr. Sweet, who Nina still had a hard time calling him her father, gave her a small smile before leading her and her mother back towards her room.

"Bye Willow!" Nina called over her shoulder to the red head.

Willow giggled before skipping off. "Bye, friends!"

Patricia watched Willow leave before realizing Eddie was still there. The auburn haired girl turned, finding him staring at her intently. "Wow, Yacker, you look hot in a hospital gown."

Her eyes widened slightly in disbelief before she slapped him upside the head. Eddie grinned at her before grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the room as well.

* * *

"Bye, Nina, see you tomorrow, honey!" Nina's mother waved goodbye before exiting the room.

"Good bye, Nina," Mr. Sweet called over to her before following his wife.

Eddie watched his parents leave before sighing. "See ya, Neens. Bye, Yacker."

Nina and Patricia both returned the good byes before finally settling in for bed, even though they weren't sure whether they would actually go to sleep or not.

Suddenly, a nurse burst into the room and turned her gaze towards Nina. "Miss Miller-Sweet, I have good news."

The dirty blonde haired girl immediately perked up, turning her attention to the woman.

"If you remain in a stable condition, you can leave the hospital in about a day and a half."

Inside, Nina felt her heart sink. She didn't want to leave the hospital. She didn't remember anything of the outside world, and her only two friends were here. But instead of complaining, she faked a smile and said, "Great! Thanks."

The nurse left, leaving them alone once more. Right as the door shut, Nina heard Patricia whisper, "You said you wouldn't leave me."

She glanced over at the auburn haired girl to see a hurt look on her face, but it was soon replaced by rage.

"You said you wouldn't leave me here alone! You said you wouldn't let me get put in a mental hospital! You said you knew what it was like! But you lied. Like everyone else, you lied. I can't even trust a girl who doesn't remember where she came from," Patricia shouted.

Nina leaned against the head-board of her bed, cowering slightly away from her friend. Truthfully, her words hurt. "Patricia, I would never leave you. I promised…"

"I don't want to hear it," the auburn haired girl snapped. Then she laid down, making sure her back faced her roommate.

Nina whimpered slightly, unsure of what to do as the night continued on in silence.

* * *

Nina was woken by the sound of frantic panting and whimpering. Suddenly, a bunch of doctors and nurses burst into the room. The dirty blonde's light blue eyes fluttered open and immediately looked over to the source of the noise. Patricia.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was ok! Please review and tell me what you thought! **

**And by the way, there will be a lot of different pairings throughout the whole story. I know what I want the final pairings to be. I'm thinking about keeping them a secret for now.**

**pure-black-wings**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I'm just going to apologize for what you're about to read. For some reason, I just really like writing angst...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Patricia!" she called, jumping out of bed and rushing into the seat beside Patricia. Her friend was awake, but she was certainly not well. Her breaths were quick and short and her muscles stiffened every time she tried to move.

"She's having an anxiety attack. Someone hook her up to the machines!" a doctor shouted.

Panic flashed in Patricia's greyish blue-green eyes as the nurses held her down and tried to put the wires in her arms. She tried to trash and wiggle out of their grasp, but she ended up just wincing instead.

Nina watched, unable to help as her friend went limp.

"She's going back to sleep!"

Pain stabbed at Nina's heart. Patricia was going back into a coma. Her only real friend might not come back.

"Nina…" Patricia muttered, trying to reach a shaky hand towards her friend. "Nina Martin."

She looked at her roommate with widened eyes. Patricia remembered! She really remembered! That's when she realized that it wouldn't matter. If Patricia went back into a coma, she may not have any memory of Anubis House when she woke up.

"Eddie."

Nina glanced down at the pale looking figure. The auburn haired girl's eyes had a pleading look in them. It was almost as if that single name was her last prayer.

"Eddie," she repeated her voice almost a rasping groan. Nina felt slightly guilty because she knew that she wouldn't be able to get Eddie here in time to see her. And by the look on Patricia's face, Nina could tell that she knew she wouldn't get to see her boyfriend.

Patricia's eyes darted over to her roommate as her eyelids began to droop. With one last breath, she managed, "Promise?"

"I'll be here when you wake up Patricia, I swear," Nina choked out. Patricia tried to move her trembling hand over her right eye and her lips formed the word 'Sibuna', but before she had a chance to finish, the auburn haired girl went limp.

One minute Nina had thought that everything would be alright, and the next her only real friend was basically gone. Oh how she wished that this was all just a dream. She wished that she would just wake up and find herself at Anubis House with all of her friends. But that had never really happened. The truth was, this was real life. And reality sucked.

* * *

"Hey Nina, Yacker!" Eddie called, swinging the door open and bursting into the small hospital room. He gave Nina a grin before turning towards Patricia's bed. Nina watched as the smile on his face automatically disappeared.

"What happened?" he asked in a low whisper.

Nina forced herself to look over to Patricia's bed. She found herself staring at the machines aimlessly as she replied, "She had an anxiety attack in the middle of the night. The doctors aren't sure if she's going to ever wake up again."

She waited for Eddie to say something, but he didn't. He just stood there, his hazel eyes fixed on the limp figure.

After a few moments, he mumbled, "I'll be back later. I have to go… read a book."

Nina watched as Eddie slipped out of the room. She knew he was lying. Even though she had only been in this reality for a few days, she knew for a fact that Eddie would never, ever willing read a book. He was just looking for an excuse to leave. And she didn't blame him; she hated being forced to look over at Patricia's sleeping form. Normally people looked peaceful when they were asleep, but Patricia looked like she was in pure agony.

The dirty blonde haired girl let out a deep sigh. She couldn't wait for this all to be over.

* * *

"This is our home, Nina," Mr. Sweet announced as he opened her car door.

Ms. Miller gave Nina a huge grin. Eddie had told Nina that her name was Lillian. When Nina had asked why she chose to keep her maiden name, Eddie just snorted and said their mother could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Isn't it lovely, sweetie?" Ms. Miller exclaimed as she grabbed Nina's hand and led her towards the house.

The house was two story and in a suburban looking neighborhood. The inside of it looked a lot like Gran's house from her dream… Nina forced back tears as her mother gave her a tour of the house, finishing in her new room.

"You and Eddie start school tomorrow," Lillian Miller added as she made her way towards the door. "Eddie didn't want to start school until you were out of a coma…"

And with that, Nina was left alone in her new room. It looked so bare. The walls were white, and the only thing in there was a bed. She almost wished that the room was covered in the girly stuff that Amber had liked back in the House of Anubis…

She wasn't too sure what to do. All Nina wanted to do was talk to somebody, but she didn't think that she was up to going to visit Patricia, she still felt weird about trying to explain the whole thing to Eddie, and she wasn't sure whether the hospital staff would let her visit Willow…

That's when she got an idea. Where did she normally go when they were looking for answers? The library. That was it! And if she was lucky, she would even find Fabian there.

Running down stairs, Nina yelled, "Hey, Eddie! Let's go for a walk!"

* * *

"The library? Nina, why the heck would you want to come here?" Eddie grunted as he followed his sister into the small building.

"I like books," Nina replied before adding, "And you did say you wanted to read a book right?"

Eddie just let out a quiet groan before they glancing around. The building may not be huge, but there were certainly a whole lot of books here. Nina guessed that there were at least five hundred books here.

The dirty blonde haired girl paused, pondering on what to do next. If Fabian was here, where would he be? The non-fiction section. If Fabian's godfather was still Jasper, then he would still have an interest in Egyptian non-fiction books.

Nina strolled over to the customer service desk, Eddie following slowly behind. There was a girl at the desk who was leaning over a laptop, furiously typing away at what looked like a physics paper. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Oh, sorry," the pale, yet dark skinned girl apologized as she brushed her dark hair out of her face, revealing her chocolate brown eyes. "How may I help you?"

Nina felt her jaw go slack, and she found herself gaping at the employee. "Mara?"

* * *

**And Nina found Mara! All the other students from Anubis House should be showing up soon enough. **

**What do you think is going to happen to Patricia? Will she ever wake up, or will she end up dying? Either way, you're not going to hear much about her condition for quite awhile.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Please review; comments and critique are both appreciated. **

**pure-black-wings**


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, Mr. Sweet is not the school principal in the reality that they are in now...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Um, do I know you?" Mara asked as she stared at Nina and Eddie.

For a few moments, Nina didn't respond. She was lost in her own world, for even in her dream she hadn't seen Mara in two years. In the House of Anubis, Mara had left right before Nina returned.

"Oh, uh, no," Nina managed once she finally spoke. "I just read your name tag, that's all."

The dark haired girl touched her name tag and nodded, but she still didn't look fully convinced.

Eddie just chuckled slightly. "Ignore my sister. She's been acting strange ever since she woke up from a coma about a week ago."

Mara's eyes widened. She reached over to her desk and grabbed a notepad labeled 'journalism' and a pencil. "You were in a coma? What was it like?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything at all," Nina admitted.

"Yeah, she even forgot her own twin brother," Eddie muttered. Nina slapped him in the arm, silently telling him to shut up.

Mara scribbled something down onto her notepad before glancing back up at them. "So, uh, what did you two want?"

"I was looking for Egyptian non-fiction books," Nina replied with a small sigh.

Mara nodded and pointed to the far right corner of the library. Nina smiled and thanked her before grabbing Eddie's arm and dragging him to the corner of the room. Eddie, who was still bored out of his mind, grunted something ineligible as he followed her.

As Nina got closer to the non-fiction section, she felt her heart rate speed up slightly. What if Fabian was there? What would she do if she saw him? Would he even find her a little bit familiar?

The dirty blonde haired girl quickly turned the last corner. What she saw made her heart sink: there was no one there.

She tried to hide her disappointment, but somehow, Eddie noticed.

"Hey, Neens, are you alright?" He asked, reaching towards her.

Nina flinched away from her brother's hand, refusing to meet his gaze. "I'm fine."

And with that, she grabbed a few of the large books and made her way to the front of the library once more.

* * *

"Nina, you've been in your room for hours!" Eddie's voice whined from outside her bedroom door. Even in this reality Eddie complained like a toddler. "You can't read those books all night!"

"I can, and I will!" Nina shouted back, flipping through the pages of one of the Egyptian books. They were the only thing that made her feel like she was still at House of Anubis.

"Please, Nina! Come on, we can go hang out with our neighbors. They have a son our age, but I'm not sure if they have any other children."

Nina paused, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she asked, "What's his name?"

"I don't know. I think mom said his name was John, or Jerry… Jerome! Yeah, it's Jerome."

That was all it took to get Nina out the front door.

* * *

"Looks like the new neighbors finally came outside!" a boy with blondish brown hair teased as Eddie and Nina walked out of their house.

There was a black skinned boy standing next to him who frowned slightly. "I was hoping that they were going to do aliens."

"Just because your aunt lives in Roswell, US doesn't mean everyone's an alien, Alfie!" the other boy retorted.

Nina let out a small laugh. Yep, this was definitely Jerome and Alfie. There was no doubt about that.

Eddie on the other hand just gave them a weird look before saying, "Hey, I'm Eddie and this is my twin, Nina."

Jerome grinned at them, but made no motion to try to shake Eddie's hand. "I'm Jerome, and as you might have heard, this is my adopted brother, Alfie."

Adopted brother? That was new.

"Yeah. My parents died years ago, and I didn't want to move to the US with my aunt and uncle, so I just stayed here with Jerome," Alfie explained with a shrug.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air until Jerome began to speak.

"So… Why have you two been avoiding the outside world for two months?"

"I've been in a coma."

Jerome and Alfie both turned to look at Nina with widened eyes. Although she didn't quite like the sorrowful looks they were giving her, she understood why. It wasn't every day you meet someone who was in a coma for two months.

"Do…" Alfie began slowly. "Do you remember anything?"

"Nope."

An awkward silence fell one the four of them before Jerome finally spoke. "So who wants to play a prank on the local school principal?"

* * *

Nina gave Alfie and Jerome a horrified look from where she crouched behind large, green bushes. She was beside Eddie, who seemed excited about pranking someone. Nina on the other hand, was definitely not. Why did she let herself get pulled into this?

"Aw, come on, Miller. Are you scared?" Jerome mocked slightly.

Eddie chuckled, only to be glared at by his sister in response. With a sigh, Nina turned back to Jerome. "No, I just don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh, another goodie-goodie," Alfie complained.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air as she stomped up to the front door. The dirty blonde haired girl hesitated before knocking on the door. If Mr. Sweet wasn't the principal in this reality, who is?

Her question was answered when the door swung open and an older dark haired man stood frowning in the doorway. Victor.

Oh god. What had she gotten herself into? Pranking Mr. Sweet was one thing, but pranking Victor was like begging fate to kill you early.

"What do you want?" he snapped, obviously annoyed that a teenage girl was wasting his time.

"Um, A-are you Principal Rodemnaar? I'm Nina Miller-Sweet; I'm starting school at Anubis High tomorrow. I was wondering if you had an extra copy of the handbook…"

"Yes, yes, come in," Victor growled as he walked off into his house. Nina hesitated before following him. Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie better know what they're doing.

Meanwhile, the three boys who had been hiding behind the bushes sprang into action. Alfie raced towards the front door and began to set up a 'booby trap' that would pour hot water on Victor when he opened the door. Jerome and Eddie were throwing toilet paper all over his house. They knew that the pranks were rather childish, but hey, so were they.

After a few minutes, they heard Nina's voice inside the house. "Thank you, sir. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

The door swung open once more and Nina dashed out, just as the bucket of boiling water fell on top of Victor.

Nina grabbed Eddie's arm and the two began to sprint back to Jerome and Alfie's house. The other boys on the other hand just stood there, laughing their heads off.

"Clarke, Lewis! I swear if you continue to lead new students a stray you will never see the light of day again…"

"Oh, sorry Principal Rodemnaar! We best be going!" Alfie shouted as he pulled a laughing Jerome towards their house.

Once the four of them arrived back at the Clarke residence, Jerome grinned. "Nice job, Eddie. And Nina… we'll work on it."

The three boys burst out laughing as Nina protested, "Hey!"

* * *

**So there's chapter six! I'm sorry if it seemed like kind of a filler chapter, but things start to pick up more once Nina and Eddie start school. Anyways, please review! They encourage me to update faster.**

******I've been at camp for the past five days, so I was unable to update. I'm going to a week long summer camp Sunday morning, and their isn't wifi there... I'll update at least one more time before I leave, and I'll make sure to update the day I get back. In the mean time, check out my story Odd One.**

******pure-black-wings**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

"Hello! You must be Nina and Eddie. I'm Trudy, the office secretary," a dark skinned woman greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Trudy," Eddie replied, flashing her one of his signature smiles. Nina on the other hand just stared at her former house mother.

Suddenly, a familiar woman with short, blonde hair stalked into the room. "Trudy, have you called the school board yet?"

"Of course I have, Vera," Trudy replied. "And these are our new students, Eddie and Nina Miller-Sweet. This is Vice Principal Devenish."

Vera glanced over at them and forced an obviously fake smile to grow on her face. "It's so nice to meet you."

And, much to Nina's relief, Vera returned to her office. Eddie leaned over and mumbled in his sister's ear, "She's not much of a people person, huh?"

Nina only snorted slightly.

"Ok, here are your schedules and locker numbers. Put your stuff in your locker, and make sure to get to your first class before the bell rings," Trudy instructed them. The twins nodded before exiting the office.

"What locker number are you?" Eddie asked, leaning over Nina's shoulder to try to look at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Personal space, please," Nina joked, gently pushing Eddie away before glancing down at the paper. "Um… 257. You?"

A cocky grin grew on Eddie's face. "258."

Nina let out a small groan, but the teasing smile remained on her face. "Oh great, I live with you, and now I have to be your locker neighbor?"

"Hey," Eddie whined, putting a hurt expression on his face. Nina only laughed softly as they stopped in front of their lockers.

A girl with long, blonde hair stood at the locker on the other side of Nina's. She had on various jewelry items and she was currently talking on her pink jeweled phone. "But, daddy, my allowance is only one hundred-fifteen pounds! Doesn't 150 sound like a much better number?"

Nina and Eddie shared an amused glance as the girl groaned and hung up the phone. When the blonde girl turned towards them, Nina's heart stopped.

"New locker neighbors! Welcome to the home of the fashion guru!" Amber squealed, pulling them both into a huge hug. Eddie just stared at Amber just she was crazy, but Nina hugged Amber her tightly.

"I'm Amber Millington, daughter of Simon Cowell's agent. You are?"

Of course Amber's dad had a high-paying job. That was the same in both realities.

"I'm Nina Miller-Sweet, and this is my brother, Eddie," Nina introduced them.

Amber grinned and snatched Nina's schedule from her hands. "I have first hour with you! Let's go!"

The blonde grabbed Nina's arm and began to drag her towards the classroom. Nina shot Eddie and apologetic look.

"It's ok!" Eddie shouted back. "I'll just go find Jerome and Alfie!"

"We have math first; which I think is great because I could just sleep in and skip it if I wanted to…" Amber blabbed on about the many things she hated about school, but Nina tuned out instinctively. She was use to the Amber she knew back at Anubis talking non-stop.

When the two entered their first hour class, Amber immediately pulled Nina down into one of the front seats and sat down beside her. They talked for a few minutes before a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Nina?"

Nina blinked in confusion before turning around. "Mara!"

"You two know each other?" Amber asked in a surprised voice, glancing between her two classmates.

"She dropped by the library I work at yesterday," Mara piped up as she slid into the seat next to Nina.

Amber gave Nina a half shocked, half disgusted look. "Please tell me you're not another bookworm."

Nina let out a short laugh. "Guilty!"

"Hey, loving books isn't that bad," Mara protested, a smile growing on her face.

Amber snorted. "Yeah, like when you forced me to try to read the first Harry Potter book? That was pure torture."

"How well do you two know each other?" Nina asked curiously.

They shared a glance before Mara spoke up, "We were best friends when we were younger; we just haven't talked since then."

"Yeah, we haven't," Amber added. "I guess you're just bringing old friends back together, huh, Nina?"

Nina allowed a small smile to graze her lips. If she could make Mara and Amber friends again within minutes, she should have no problem getting all the other Anubis residents back together.

And for the first time since Patricia went back into a coma, Nina felt truly at home.

* * *

Nina, Mara, and Amber were all deep within conversation as they sat down at a random lunch table. Seconds later, Eddie came walking up.

"Hey, guys!"

The three girls all greeted Nina's twin as two other boys came up behind him.

"Oh, no!" Amber exclaimed. "There is no way I am letting Jerome Clarke sit at the same lunch table as me!"

"Why not, Princess Millington?" Jerome asked with a cocky grin.

Nina glanced at Mara for an explanation. The black haired girl sighed and whispered, "Jerome likes to play pranks on Amber. Alfie helps, of course, but Amber doesn't seem to mind him as much…"

"Aw, come on, Amber. We just want to sit with Eddie. We don't even have to talk to you," Alfie piped up.

Amber narrowed her eyes at Alfie before exhaling deeply. "Fine. We can stay."

Jerome opened his mouth to let out another snarky remark, but Alfie slapped him in the arm to get him to shut up.

The three boys joined Amber, Mara, and Nina, and despite Alfie's promise, all six of them engaged in conversation.

All of a sudden, Eddie spoke up. "Hey, guys, I met another friend in History. Mind if he sits with us?"

The others glanced between each other before shrugging. They were already a table of misfits who didn't even know each other that well, how could adding one more person make a difference?

Eddie thanked them both calling the other guy over.

Nina lost interest and began talking to Mara about the Egyptian books she had checked out at the library. She was too busy to care that the new guy sat down between her and Eddie.

"You like Egyptian mythology, too?"

The voice echoed through Nina's ears, making her freeze. Could her ears be deceiving her? The dirty blonde slowly turned around to see the one person she missed more than anything in the world sitting next to her.

Fabian.

* * *

**So there's chapter seven! A big thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And also, please review for this chapter too. I fell like a lot happened in this chapter, and I want to know what you thought about it.**

**Also, this is the last time I can update before I go to camp for a week. I promise to update the day I get back! In the mean time, check out my story Odd One.**

**pure-black-wings**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I explained everything in the A/N that I posted. By the way, I'll delete that A/N right before I post this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter seven!**

* * *

Recap:

"_You like Egyptian mythology, too?"_

_The voice echoed through Nina's ears, making her freeze. Could her ears be deceiving her? The dirty blonde slowly turned around to see the one person she missed more than anything in the world sitting next to her._

_Fabian._

Nina stared at the dark brown haired boy sitting beside her. All she wanted to do was give him a huge hug and never let him go, but he didn't know her. That thought made Nina's heart break. She just wanted to scream, _'I love you, Fabian!'_, but she knew that she shouldn't.

"Um, yeah, I love Egyptian mythology," Nina managed.

Fabian gave her a warm smile. "Who's your favorite god?"

"Isis."

"I assume that you've heard the Paragon and Osirian myth, then?"

The word Paragon made Nina's blood run cold. She knew that there was no way that myth could come true in this reality, but that didn't make the memories of it any more terrifying. How would Fabian react if he knew that, in another life, he was sitting between the Chosen One and the Osirian?

"Yeah, I've heard of it. It's fascinating to learn about," Nina replied slowly.

Eddie let out a loud snort. "Wow, Nines, you actually found someone as dorky as yourself!"

Both Fabian and Nina blushed, making everyone let out a roar of laughter.

Then Fabian turned back to Nina and said, "I'm Fabian Rutter, nice to meet you."

"Nina Miller-Sweet."

Everyone at the table spent the rest of lunch talking about completely random things.

* * *

Nina was walking home after school, her book bag swung over her shoulder. Eddie had ran ahead to check up with Jerome and Alfie, leaving her to walk home alone.

She sighed, brushing a strand of her wavy hair behind her ears. She couldn't believe it. Her life was actually turning out pretty good right now, not to mention the fact that she had just woken up from a coma not too long ago.

Yet, she still wasn't happy. Nina wanted nothing more than to talk about everything that she was going through, but no one would understand.

Next thing she knew, Nina found herself walking towards the hospital with only one thing on her mind: Patricia.

* * *

"Um, hey, Patricia," Nina greeted the sleeping figure as she sat down in the chair beside her friend's bed.

The hospital room hadn't changed at all, and neither had Patricia. Her face was still sickly pale, and she still lay completely limp in her uncomfortable bed.

"I know I promised I would come and visit you, but I've had a hard time with everything. I wasn't exactly excited to come back to this place."

Once again, there was no response. Nina knew that she probably shouldn't have expected one, but the first time she had spoken to Patricia when she was in a coma she woke up. This time she wasn't as lucky.

The dirty blonde haired girl sighed and shifted in the cold, plastic chair.

"I found them. Well, most of them. You only saw Eddie, Willow, and Mr. Sweet, but I found a lot of the others, too. Jerome and Alfie are adopted brothers, can you believe that? Mara works for a library, no surprise there. Amber's father is Simon Cowell's agent… I think we all saw that coming. Victor, Trudy, and Vera all work at the school. And Fabian… well, I don't know much about Fabian. He's still into the whole Ancient Egypt thing."

Nina hesitated, searching for the right words to say. "I've almost found everybody, but I still miss you, Trixie. Eddie does, too; he freezes up every time I talk about you. You were the first friend that I had when I woke up. I just want you to dump a liter of water on my head or something."

Before Nina could continue, the door burst open, making her jump. There in the doorway stood Patricia. Ok, now Nina was utterly, completely confused. That's when she realized the tears in the girl's eyes and the innocent look on her face. There was no way this was Patricia; this was Piper.

"Oh my god, Patricia!" Piper exclaimed as she raced to Nina's side.

The girl observed her twin for a few more moments before realizing that someone else in the room. "Oh, um, hi. I'm Piper Williamson, Patricia's twin. You are?"

"Nina Miller-Sweet," she replied with a small smile. "I was Patricia's roommate… I was here when she woke up for a few days."

"Oh," Piper mumbled, staring down at her sister. "Uh, how was she? I mean, was she mad at me or our parents?"

"Yeah," Nina replied quietly.

Piper bit her lip and glanced over at Nina. After a few moments of silence, she mumbled, "Thank you for being there for my sister."

"Your sister was the only friend I had," Nina spoke with a small smile.

She sat there for a few more minutes, but she stood up as she felt tears threaten to escape her eyes.

"I better go," Nina mumbled as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she found herself face to face with Eddie. "What are you doing here?"

Eddie quickly tried to explain himself. "I didn't know where you were, and I though you would be here so…"

"You just wanted to see Patricia, didn't you?"

Eddie glanced down at the floor sheepishly. Nina just giggled lightly and punched Eddie's shoulder gently. "Well, I'll see at home then."

* * *

The spikey haired boy hesitated before entering the hospital room. He was extremely shocked when he saw a girl that looked exactly like Patricia standing over her bed. That's when he remembered that she had a twin sister.

"Uh, hey, I'm Eddie Miller-Sweet… Are you Patricia's twin?"

The girl glanced over at him curiously. "Yeah, I'm Piper. And I guess your Nina's twin then?"

Eddie only nodded in response.

"So what's your reason for visiting my sister?"

"I was, er, a, uh, friend of her's and…" Eddie began, but was interrupted by Piper.

"You liked her, didn't you?"

The dirty blonde haired boy just shrugged slightly, as he glanced down at Patricia.

Piper let out a short laugh. "Wow, I never thought someone would actually like my sister. I mean, she can be a little… grumpy."

"She poured a cup of milk over my head," Eddie replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

Piper laughed once more and was about to respond before her phone started to ring. She sighed and looked over at Eddie. "It's my parents. I'll be right back."

And with that, she slipped out of the room, leaving Eddie alone.

He turned his hazel gaze towards Patricia and slowly brushed her auburn hair out of her sullen face. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping; there wasn't a trace of her usual annoyance.

Eddie didn't know what to say. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't think there was a point. She wasn't really there, and for all he knew she may never wake up.

Letting out a deep sigh, Eddie leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple. "I miss you, Yacker."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nina was slowly making her way home. She wondered the streets of Liverpool, completely absorbed in her thoughts.

"Stop the theft!"

A voice shouted. Nina whirled around to see a man run out of a bank and chase after someone wearing all black who was holding what looked like a sack filled of money. Before she could do anything, the theft slammed into her, knocking them both to the ground.

Nina grunted slightly before glancing over at the theft. The burglar's mask had fallen off his/her face to reveal a light, yet tan colored skin and long, dark brown curls. Joy.

Joy glared sat Nina before grabbing the bag and pulling her mask back on. "If you tell the police who I am, I'll find you, and I'll kill you."

And with that she was gone, leaving the banker to help Nina up off the ground.

* * *

**Please review; it encourages me to update faster. Also, I want to give a shoutout to my friend NicholeDWalker1. She's going to post her first story soon. Here's the summory:**

**Name- Beware or Be Loved  
Plot- My own version of House of Anubis Season 4. It's a new year in this house. New kids, no more victor, and even more drama. We have Dexter, Erin, and Cassie who currently moved in early due to bedbugs. As the year starts 4 new boys and 3 girls move into the house relationships start and drama continues. What happens when a love triangle starts with Erin, Dexter, and one of the new girls. Who takes over anubis house? Will it be a Former Sibuna member or random? What happened to Sibuna after graduation? Is there a new evil upon us? We will just have to wait and see.**

**Keep a lookout for it her story.**

**Thanks for being patient with me!**

**pure-black-wings**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm so terribly sorry that I haven't posted! I've been so incredibly busy. For now on, I promise to post every Wednesday. If I have time, I might post another chapter a random time during the week. Thanks you so much for being patient with me!**

**A big thanks to ChiBaby12345 for encouraging me to update.**

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, lighting up the school halls. It was the day after Eddie and Nina had visited Patricia.

Nina was on her way to lunch when all of a sudden she found herself being pushed against the locks.

A small yelp escaped her mouth as she looked up to see who had pushed her. As her eyes locked with a pair of familiar brown ones, she felt her heart stop. Joy.

She wasn't sure what to do. Sure, Nina had seen Joy yesterday, but she had no idea that the girl actually went to Anubis High. Letting out a long sigh, Nina mentally scolded herself. Of course she does, Nina. How could you be so stupid.

"Listen, I know you saw me yesterday. If you tell the police, I swear I'll…"

"I won't tell anyone," Nina interrupted, staring over at the theft.

Joy blinked in confusion and immediately fell silent. By the way she had reacted; Nina guessed that no one had ever done anything nice for her before.

The dirty blonde haired girl was slightly surprised when she felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. Joy had treated her horribly the majority of the years that they had known each other; so why did she feel sorry for her?

Suddenly, images of their senior year back at the House of Anubis flashed in Nina's mind. She saw the first time she had stepped into Anubis House after being gone for a year. She hadn't been sure what to expect, and everyone had just stared at her when she walked through the door. Joy had been the one to run up and engulf her in a huge hug. Nina recalled all the times that year that they had actually been friends.

That's when Nina realized that even though this Joy hated her, she couldn't leave her alone.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" Nina asked, forcing a smile to graze her lips.

Joy hesitated before mumbling, "Sure."

* * *

"Hey, Neens, who's this?" Eddie asked as Nina and Joy approached the lunch table.

"This is Joy Mercer. She's going to sit with us today."

Suddenly, everyone fell silent as they turned to stare at Joy. Nina wasn't really sure what to do.

"You guys can come sit by me," Fabian piped up.

Joy glanced over at Nina hesitantly before slowing sitting down beside Fabian and Mara.

At first, Nina felt jealousy wash over her. Would Joy fall for Fabian again?

Mara turned to the new addition to their group with a smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Mara."

"Hey," Joy replied with a small grin.

"And I'm Mara's boyfriend," Jerome announced with a smirk on his face.

Everyone turned at stare at Mara and Jerome in disbelief. When did that happen?!

The silence was broken when Amber squealed, "Eep! Jara!"

As the conversations continued, Mara slapped Jerome's arm. "I thought we agreed not to tell anyone."

"I thought Joyless might want to know," Jerome teased.

Joy raised an eyebrow. "I've been here for five seconds and you've already given me a stupid nickname?"

As Nina watched them, she realized that she wouldn't have a problem with Joy. Although she couldn't exactly say the same for Mara.

Then she turned to look at Amber who was currently obsessing over 'Jara'. Alfie was trying desperately to get her attention. Amfie may happen yet again.

Eddie was lost in thought, and currently sketching a picture on his napkin. He had never been much of an artist so this confused Nina. But once she looked harder, she realized he was writing someone's name. 'Yacker'. Nina couldn't help but grin. Maybe Peddie had a chance too.

"Hey, Nina," Fabian called, crashing her train of thought. Nina turned to look at him and gave him a questioning look. Smiling, the dark haired boy motioned for her to sit by him.

Nina felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips as she made her way over to Fabian. Yep, so far everything was going just fine.

* * *

The next few months passed by rather uneventfully. Nina, Amber, Mara, Joy, Alfie, Jerome, Fabian, and Eddie all became pretty good friends.

Jerome and Mara were still dating, and their relationship seemed to be pretty strong at the moment.

Amber and Alfie started dating only a few days ago. Alfie had bought Amber countless gifts for weeks until she finally gave in. Everyone, except for Nina of course, had been shocked when they figured out that 'Amfie' was actually a couple.

Joy was fitting into the group pretty well. She had become good friends with everyone. She hung out with Jerome and Mara a lot, but somehow she wasn't a third wheel. She was also pretty close to Fabian, but Nina wasn't worried. They seemed to have more of a brother-sister relationship.

Nina had been getting closer to Fabian. Besides Amber, (who was her BBF even in this reality) Fabian was probably her best friend. She still had a huge crush on him though, and she really missed the relationship they had back at Anubis House.

Eddie was the person who confused her the most these days. Although he still hung out with the group, he would disappear for hours. Nina assumed that he was hanging out with a friend she didn't know.

That wasn't what concerned her though. What concerned her was that Eddie had stopped visiting Patricia all together. Sure, she only got to visit her old hospital roommate once every two weeks, but Eddie didn't even want to go see her anymore. She couldn't help but wonder if Eddie had moved on.

* * *

"Nina, over here!" Fabian called as Nina walked into their history class.

"My BAF has arrived!" Amber squealed, making Alfie chuckle.

Nina had her history class with Fabian, Amber, Alfie, and Eddie, but Eddie wasn't there.

Blinking in confusion, the dirty blonde haired girl sat down between Fabian and Amber. "Hey, guys, have you seen Eddie?"

"I haven't seen him since first hour," Alfie replied with a small shrug. Amber and Fabian shook their heads, shooting her worried looks.

"Wow, Eddie's never been like this unless it was Sibuna related," Nina mumbled, deep in thought.

Fabian stared at her blankly. "Sibuna? What's Sibuna?"

Nina found herself staring at him in disbelief. Sure they were in a different world, but did he really not remember any of it?

After a few moments of silence, Nina felt frustration building up inside her. Letting out a deep sigh, she muttered, "I'm going to go get some fresh air."

Nina stormed out of the classroom and into the empty hallway. She had never been more frustrated in her life. Sure she had all her friends back, but it just wasn't the same. She kept hoping that they would remember, but deep down she knew that they never would.

The dirty blonde haired girl screamed in frustration and punched the nearest locker. Frankly, she ended up clutching her hand in pain.

"Excuse me, Nina?"

She froze in place and turned to see a frizzy haired, dark skinned girl standing in front of her. KT.

Nina had been wrong. She hadn't found all of her friends. Or she hadn't realized it had at least. She knew KT, but she had never connected the dots. KT was the girl who sat in the back of the classroom, alone. KT was the girl who was bullied every day for not having as much money as the other students.

This realization almost made Nina's heart break. KT was perhaps the nicest person she had ever met; she certainly didn't deserve the treatment she was getting.

"Nina," KT repeated, slowly putting a comforting hand on Nina's shoulder. "I know I'm not exactly your friend, but you look like you need to talk about it…"

Nina hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, I do. Everything has just been so crazy lately, and things have happened that I just don't understand. I want answers, KT, and I don't know how to get them."

KT seemed to think for a moment before replying. "I think I know someone who can help."

Nina perked up immediately, turning to the other girl.

"My mother, she thinks she can tell the future. I'm not really sure if it works or not, but you might as well try…"

"That would be great!" Nina interrupted.

KT smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. A business card. She handed it to Nina before heading back to class. "Just come to my house after school."

Nina yelled a thanks before observing the business card. That's when she felt her heart stop beating.

In big, black letters the name Senkhara was written at the top of the card.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, guys, we are at 96 reviews! Four more until we reach 100! I'm overwhelmed that this story is getting such a great response! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this story!**

**pure-black-wings**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG, guys. We are at 116 reviews. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate everyone who is reading this story! I love this fandom because everyone is so supportive! Anyways, on to chapter ten. (Sorry about the typos. I didn't have time to edit this chapter.)**

* * *

The second hand on the clock moved all too quickly for Nina's liking as she sat in her last hour. This was the only class she had without any of her friends, and today she was thankful for that. She had tuned out the teacher and was staring at the business card KT had given her intently.

Senkhara. Even looking at the name made her trembling. KT had said that Senkhara claimed to be able to tell the future. What if she had some other power that she chose to use against her?

Nina took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. At least Senkhara wouldn't be able to remember her. That was one perk of waking up in a different reality.

The thing that worried her most was that Senkhara was KT's mother. What did a sweet, kind girl like KT do to deserve a witch of a mother?

Before she had time to ponder on it anymore, the school bell rung, signaling that the school day was over. Nina gulped as she collected her things and slowly exited the classroom.

_Time to face my worst nightmare._

* * *

Nina swung her backpack over her shoulder as she slammed her locker shut. Amber, who was busy decorating her locker with glitter, jumped in surprise.

"You never slam your locker shut. What happened in History, Neens? As a good locker neighbor, I think I deserve to know," Amber announced, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

Nina let out a sigh before replying, "I just started thinking about when I was in a coma, and then I started thinking about Patricia…"

Maybe it wasn't a complete lie, but it just wasn't the whole truth either. It wasn't like she could just say, _'Amber, you know how I don't remember anything while I was in a coma? Well, that's because I had this dream that I had met all of you guys before, and we lived in the same house! And guess what? We spent all our time solving ancient Egyptian mysteries!' _Yeah… That wouldn't work.

Amber nodded slowly, giving her friend a sympathetic look. Within the past few months, she had told the entire group that she didn't remember her life before the coma. She had also told them about Patricia. At one point, every single one of them had visited Patricia with her. Even though only Eddie had actually met Patricia, everyone felt as if they had known her for years.

"Bye, Amber, see you tomorrow!" Nina called to the blonde as she began to walk away.

"Bye, BAF!"

_Great, now all I have to do is find KT,_ Nina thought. The dirty blonde haired girl walked around the halls until she spotted a girl with frizzy black hair standing at a locker. "KT!"

KT turned around and greeted Nina with a smile.

"Ok, let's go," Nina said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" KT protested. Nina turned around and stared at her in confusion. "I'm waiting for someone else, too."

"Um, ok…" Nina began, but before she could say anything else, a familiar voice interrupted her.

"Hey, KT! I'm coming… Wait, Nina?"

"Eddie?"

The two twins stood there, staring at each other. And suddenly, it all made sense.

Nina understood perfectly why Eddie was growing slightly distant from the rest of the group. He was hanging out with KT. When Nina had returned to the House of Anubis after being gone their Junior year, she had been told that KT and Eddie had been close. She hadn't, however, realized that they were basically best friends.

She didn't really mind that Eddie and KT were hanging out. The only thing that really bothered her about the whole thing was the fact that, in this world, Eddie might end up dating KT instead of Patricia.

"What are you doing here? What is she doing here?" Eddie asked, turning his attention to KT.

KT huffed at his tone before replying, "She's going to see my mom. Just chill, Eddie."

Eddie glanced between the girls hesitantly before shrugging. Then, putting a smile on his face, he turned to Nina. "Welcome to the club, Neens. You are now the second friend of Kara Tatianna Rush!"

Nina tried to hold back a laugh as KT scowled and hit Eddie in the arm. "Just because I don't have many friends doesn't mean that you can make fun of me, _Edison._"

Eddie stuck his lip out in a pout as Nina allowed herself to burst out laughing. KT began laughing too, and soon enough the three of them were all in a laughing fit.

When they finally calmed down, Nina spoke.

"Do you really only have us as friends?"

KT only stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly.

Nina gave her a small smile. "Well, you can sit with us at lunch if you want."

"Really?" KT asked, her brown eyes twinkling happily.

"Of course!"

As the three started to walk towards KT's house, Nina caught Eddie looking at her. When she turned to look at him, he mouthed, 'Thank you'.

Even though she mouthed back, 'Your welcome', she didn't really mean it. No, she didn't think that any thank you's were needed. KT belonged in their group, because in another world she was an Anubis resident. Most importantly, she was a Sibuna. And once a Sibuna, always a Sibuna.

* * *

"Here we are," KT announced as she lead Nina and Eddie inside her house. Although her house wasn't in the nicest part of town, it was still pretty large.

Eddie immediately began to head up the stairs in the right corner of the room. Nina watched him disappear upstairs before turning to KT.

The dark skinned girl smiled briefly at Nina before shouting, "Great Grandpa!"

Nina's eyes widened slightly. Wait, wasn't KT's great grandpa Frobisher-Smythe?

Suddenly, a door swung open and a man sitting in an electric wheelchair came, well, driving into the room. "What do you want, KT? I'm in the middle of watching the Bachelor."

Nina didn't know what else to do except stare in disbelief. Frobisher, who was over one hundred years old, was watching the Bachelor and using an electric wheelchair. Out of all the extremely weird things that had happened to Nina, this was probably the weirdest. And heck, she had gone mental and was convinced that she was an Egyptian Chosen One while she was in a coma.

"Can you take my friend Nina to see mom?" KT asked Frobisher, who just huffed in response and mumbled something under his breath.

Finally he spoke up. "Come along."

"You can come upstairs with us when you're done!" KT called as she followed Eddie.

Nina followed Frobisher, watching him cautiously as he slowly drove his wheelchair through the hallways.

_He's moving at .1 miles per hour. _She thought, silently groaning. After what seemed like forever, Frobisher pointed to a door and drove off.

The dirty blonde haired girl slowly approached the black door. She set her hand on the doorknob, but froze before she could open it. She kept going over everything that could possibly go wrong in her head. She knew it was probably best not to ponder on what could go wrong, but she couldn't help it.

Taking a deep breath, Nina opened the door and stepped inside. Darkness filled the room, except for a single white candle that sat on a table in the center of the room.

Fear stabbed at Nina's heart as she slowly sat down in a chair beside the table. She sat there for a few minutes, waiting, but nothing happened.

After about three minutes of sitting alone in the dim light, Nina started to calm down a bit. Then something happened that made her heart stop: the candle light went out.

"I have been waiting for you."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger. You should probably just expect a cliffhanger at the end of each chapter. It happens a lot. **

**Guess what?! I'm going to a Sick Puppies concert on Thursday! SQUEE! Sorry, I just wanted to share that with somebody, and frankly, none of my real 'friends' care.**

**So what do you think is going to happen between Senkhara and Nina?**

**pure-black-wings**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 11! I hope it's not confusing or anything. I just started writing and this is what I came up with... You can always pm me if you have any questions.**

**And thank you to gabigirl626, Mryant123, PeddieLover4, AlexShipp, RockingRedRyder, and everyone else in the Twitter roleplay for keeping me company when I'm bored.**

* * *

Nina's breath hitched in her throat as she heard Senkhara's voice come out of the darkness. She tried to respond, but she found it hard to move. She was paralyzed by fear.

After a few moments the candle was relit. Nina slowly turned her head to see Senkhara sitting in the chair on the other side of the table. Before she could stop herself, Nina found herself letting out a bloodcurdling screech.

"Quiet down, foolish child!" Senkhara commanded, immediately silencing the high school student. Nina stared at Senkhara's face with widened eyes before taking time to observe her. She wore an Egyptian dress, similar to the one she wore back at Anubis House. Overall, she looked quite similar to the other Senkhara, but there was one thing different about her that Nina couldn't quite figure out.

When Nina's eyes rested on her dark brown hair, she realized what that difference was. This Senkhara was a human.

For the first time since she had learned that Senkhara was in this world, the dirty blonde haired girl let out a sigh of relief. Senkhara wasn't a ghost, meaning she didn't have powers. She couldn't hurt her.

"Um, hello, Mrs. Rush," Nina stammered.

The woman looked amused at Nina's stuttering as she replied, "Call me Senkhara."

"Oh, ok, ma'am," Nina mumbled. She hesitated before adding, "I mean… _Senkhara._"

Senkhara let out a haunting laugh before glancing back over at her. "You haven't changed at all, Nina _Martin_."

For a few moments all Nina could do was stare at her. Senkhara hadn't said Miller-Sweet; she had said Martin. For the first time since she had woken up from a coma, Nina felt a genuine smile form on her face. So she hadn't made it up after all. Senkhara remembered, and so did Patricia. If she ever woke up, that is…

Suddenly, Nina frowned, glaring over at the woman. If Senkhara remembered, that meant that she might try to bring Nina back to the Underworld.

"I won't hurt you, Chosen One," Senkhara spoke up, almost as if she could read Nina's mind. "That was in another reality. Here I'm a fortune teller and the mother of the girl who, in our world, defeated Ammut. I must say, I'm quite proud of her for that."

Nina watched Senkhara's face closely as she spoke. The woman acted like she was talking to an old friend. Could this get any weirder?

"Ok… But how do you remember? Why was all only just a dream?" the Paragon asked slowly.

"I remember because I was an Egyptian ghost," Senkhara began. "Realities are all the different lives you've lived. Since I was formerly a ghost, I remember everything. A normal human isn't supposed to remember their other lives. The only way to regain your memories is if your body is in a dream state long enough for the memories from your most pervious life to come back."

"So I remember because I was in a coma," Nina stated, getting a nod from the ghost. "Well, why don't I remember anything from before the… accident?"

Senkhara snorted as if it was obvious. "That, my dear, is just the way of life. Not all coma patients remember everything when they wake up."

Nina pondered on her words for a few more seconds before asking, "If you were a ghost, how'd you die? And why are the same people from the House of Anubis still in my life in this reality?"

Senkhara shot Nina a slight glare as if say 'Really? Another question?', but she continued anyway.

"I 'died' when your foolish Osirian banished me. I had the hardest time allowing him to even hang out with my daughter after remembering all that…"

Nina faked a cough as if signaling for Senkhara to answer her other question. The new, nicer Senkhara had a mouth as big as Patricia's. Nina swore that girl could yack on forever.

"Ok, fine. The same people are in your life because you have a connection with them. The same people are in all of our lives, and you should have a similar relationship with them each time."

"Does that mean Eddie won't move onto KT from Patricia?" Nina blurted out.

Senkhara sighed. "Not necessarily. Eddie had a connection with my daughter in the other reality as well, but the two of them chose to make it a brother-sister relationship. It all matters what he chooses in the end."

Nina felt her heart sink with disappointment. As much as she hated to admit it, Amber had turned her into a Peddie shipper. She wanted everything to be the way it was at Anubis House… Wait, Fabian. She had almost forgotten about him.

"Will Fabian and I still be together?"

"That nerdy boy who was the first civilian I cursed at Anubis House?" Senkhara questioned. Nina gave her a defensive glare, but nodded anyway.

Senkhara didn't actually give her a verbal answer. All she did was flash Nina a mischievous smirk.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Since you're obviously not going to answer my question, I'll ask another one," Nina stated.

Senkhara shot her a scowl that greatly resembled a look that she would give the 'Chosen One' when Nina didn't find the mask quickly enough. "Another bloody question? How many answers do you need, girl?!"

Nina ignored her and went on despite Senkhara's death glares. "In the other reality, did I die while I was dancing with Fabian at the prom?"

She thought it was a pretty good question. It was true: the last thing she remembered from the other world was dancing with Fabian at prom.

Senkhara hesitated before replying.

"No, but I doubt you'll ever remember anything beyond that point."

Nina exhaled deeply. She wanted to know what happened after that. She wanted to know if Amfie, Fabina, Peddie, and Jeroy stayed together, and if KT, Willow, and Mara found boyfriends of their own. But she knew that she would have to except the fact that she never would know.

"Now I believe our session is over," Senkhara announced. "Farewell, Chosen One, and good luck."

With that the flame blazing on the candle wick disappeared once more, leaving Nina engulfed in darkness.

"Wait!" the dirty blonde haired girl protested. "I just want to know one more thing. Will anything ever be the same between my friends and I again?"

She waited eagerly for a few moments, but no reply came. After a while, Nina found herself getting frustrated.

"Come on, Senkhara! You know the answer, please just tell me! I can't stand the way it is now! I just want to be back at Anubis House!"

Five minutes later, and there was still no answer.

Huffing slightly, Nina stood up and tried to find the doorknob. When she finally felt her hand touch something metal, she turned it and stomped out of the room.

What if the reason that Senkhara didn't respond was because it wouldn't be ok? What if the relationships between her friends remained like it was now, and her life stayed that way?

"Maybe things won't get better," Nina mumbled as she began to walk towards the stair case.

Suddenly, Eddie came racing down the stairs, phone in hand. Nina assumed that he was probably talking to Jerome and Alfie.

"Nina!" Eddie exclaimed waving the phone in her face.

"What?" Nina snapped. She wasn't in the mood to listen to Eddie talk. He was most likely going to tell her about an awesome new prank Alfie had planned.

But it wasn't anything like that. Actually, she had never been more wrong in her life.

"Patricia woke up."

* * *

**Patricia woke up! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**I'm going to be on vacation all next week, but I'll try to update on Wednesday anyway!**

**pure-black-wings**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update Wednesday! I was visiting family in the middle of nowhere, where apparently they didn't even know what wifi was... Anyway, Patricia woke up at the end of the last chapter!**

* * *

Nina froze as she heard her twin's words. _Patricia woke up._ She found herself just standing there, gaping at him.

"I already texted everyone else and they said that they'd love to meet her tomorrow," Eddie piped up again, tearing Nina away from her thoughts.

"What about KT? Does she want to come?" Nina asked suddenly.

Eddie hesitated before shrugging replying quietly, "I don't know. I'll ask her tomorrow at lunch."

The twins said good bye to KT and Frobisher before sprinting out of the house and towards the hospital.

* * *

When Nina and Eddie had finally arrived at the hospital, they were panting to catch their breath. After they finally could breathe again, they began to walk quickly through the hospital's hallways. None of the medical staff stopped to ask what they were doing because they had become so accustom to seeing all the Miller-Sweets at the hospital.

It seemed to take forever to find Patricia's room in all of those long hallways, but soon they found themselves at the door they had been searching for.

Nina couldn't help but grin as she stared at the wooden door. Her roommate had woken up. Although she knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up, she couldn't help but hope that Patricia still remembered Anubis House.

"Come on!" Nina exclaimed as she raced forward and grabbed the door knob. She was about to twist it open when she noticed that Eddie didn't follow her.

The spiky haired boy stood a few feet away, staring at the door. There was an emotion on his face that Nina almost didn't recognize, but as she looked closer she realized what it was: fear and guilt.

She watched as Eddie shook his head slightly and mumbled, "I don't think I can do it."

Nina had never seen Eddie more vulnerable before, and frankly she didn't know what to do. She knew that if he would just go into the room Patricia would probably be able to make him feel better. The problem was, Eddie was stubborn. There was no way he would go if he didn't want to.

"Come in when you're ready, okay?" Nina suggested, locking eyes with him. Eddie hesitated but nodded slowly.

The dirty blonde haired girl turned back to the closed door and took a deep breath. This was it. She was finally going to get to see Patricia again.

And with that, she opened the door and entered the familiar hospital room.

* * *

Eddie's dark green eyes watched as Nina shut the door behind her. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he leaned against the wall.

He felt unbelievably guilty. He knew that he should be in there with Nina, welcoming Patricia back into the real world, but he just couldn't.

Why? Because he was scared. That's right; Edison Miller-Sweet was scared. He had never been so dang scared of anyone in his life, but this girl was different. It wasn't just Patricia in general that he was scared of; it was how she made him feel. He was head-over-heels for Patricia Williamson, and for some reason that _terrified_ him.

There was something else stopping him from entering that room though. KT. Although he tried to tell himself that all he has was a brother-sister relationship with her, it seemed like there was something more between then.

Eddie just didn't know what to do.

"Hey Eddie. Are you here to visit her?"

The dirty blonde haired boy jumped at the sound of Patricia's voice. Wait, it couldn't be Patricia's voice.

He turned to see a familiar face leaning against the wall next to him. He allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. If anyone could help him sort out his feelings it would be the person standing before him.

"Hey Piper."

* * *

Right as Nina stepped into the room, her blue eyes locked with a familiar pair of greyish blue ones.

For a moment, all either of them could do was stare. It was almost as if they couldn't believe that they were seeing each other again.

Finally, a small smile tugged at the corner of Patricia's lips as she whispered, "You kept your promise. You came back for me."

"Of course I did, Trixie."

And with that the two friends embraced, hugging each other tightly.

When they pulled away, Patricia held her right hand up to her eye. "Sibuna."

Nina couldn't explain the joy that washed over her. Patricia remembered! After months, Nina finally wasn't alone. Well, of course she had Senkhara, but she didn't really count.

The dirty blonde haired girl put her right hand over her face as well. "Sibuna."

Once they lowered their hands, Patricia grinned at her. "So what's been going on?"

They both sat down as Nina launched into a rather long story about everything that had happened since Patricia went back into a coma. After Nina finally fell silent, Patricia asked in a low voice.

"Where's Eddie?"

Nina bit her lip as she glanced over at her friend's eyes. There was an overwhelming amount of hope in her expression.

The only thing that Nina could bring herself to say was, "He's busy right now."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you may have feelings for your best friend, but that's not the reason you don't want to visit my sister. You don't want to visit her because you're scared of how you feel?" Piper asked slowly. Eddie hesitated before nodding slowly.

Piper stared at him for a few moments before exclaiming, "That's stupid! Just go in there; you won't regret it."

Before Eddie had a chance to respond, the door swung open and Nina came out.

Suddenly, both girls were staring at him as if to see if he would go into the hospital room.

After a few moments of silence, Eddie shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry."

And with that he raced down the hallway and out of sight.

Eddie let out a loud groan as soon as he made it out of the hospital. He felt awful for leaving them in there. And even though he had said sorry, he hadn't meant it towards Nina and Piper.

"I'm so sorry, Yacker."

* * *

**I apologize to everyone who was hoping that Eddie would work things out with Patricia. But don't worry, it'll get better... Maybe.**

**Anyway, a big thanks to everyone who has read this chapter and to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

**pure-black-wings**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh, I'm a terrible author! I'm bad at keeping up with my posting schedule. Maybe you could forgive me today? I mean, it is my birthday after all...**

**Anyways, this chapter catches up with all of our other characters besides Patricia, Nina, and Eddie.**

* * *

Mara stared at her phone as she stood behind the customer service desk at the library. She couldn't believe it; Patricia had woken up.

Sure she had never actually met the girl before, but that wasn't the point. Patricia may pour drinks on people and talk with a sarcastic attitude, but from what she could tell from Nina and Eddie talking about her, she needed friends. And Mara had promised herself that she would be there for the auburn haired girl.

Just then, Fabian came walking up to the desk. "Hey Mara."

"Hey," the dark haired girl replied with a small smile. "Do you need help with something?"

Fabian gave her a weird look. "Is it so wrong that I want to talk to my friend?"

Mara let out a short laugh. "I guess not. Sorry, I'm just not very use to having friends."

"I know what you mean," Fabian replied with a smile. "Nina and Eddie changed everything around here, didn't they?"

Mara pondered on this for a moment. She hadn't really thought of it that way before, but she guessed it was true.

"Yeah, they did."

The dark brown haired boy observed her for a few moments before asking, "What's wrong?"

Dang it. Was it really that obvious? "I'm just nervous about meeting Patricia, that's all."

"It's more than just that. Come on, you can tell me."

She hesitated before slowly saying, "I think don't think Jerome likes me anymore."

Fabian gave her a sympathetic look before pulling her into comforting hug. "I'm so sorry."

Mara allowed herself to hug him back before pulling away and looking him in the eyes.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. You'll find the right person eventually, Mara," he said, offering her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Fabian. You're like my best friend, you know that, right?"

Fabian just shrugged shyly in response. There was a moment of silence before Mara spoke again.

"So what about you and Nina?"

She watched as a blush grew on Fabian's face. "Oh, um… I don't really know. She seems so busy now days; she doesn't have time to talk to someone who she barely even likes."

"Fabian, are you kidding me?" Mara began with a small laugh. "She's completely in love with you! All you have to do is see the way she looks at you to know that."

Fabian's face lit up with hope. "Do you really think so?"

"No, I don't just think so; I know so."

* * *

"Amber, are you alright? You keep zoning out."

At the sound of her boyfriend's concerned voice, the blonde glanced over at him. They were in Alfie's room at his and Jerome's house. They two were going on a date that Friday, and since Amber claimed that Alfie had no fashion sense, she was helping him pick out what he was going to wear.

"Of course I'm alright, boo," Amber replied with a forced smile, but she attempt to reassure him failed.

Just wasn't hard to tell when the love guru was depressed. She would stare at the wall blankly, and her normal, perky attitude would disappear.

Right now, Amber's mind was filled with worry. She was worrying about the couples in her group like Fabina and Jara.

She was concerned about Patricia as well. Unlike the others, she had met Patricia before. They had been best friends before her and Mara had. Amber had done one thing to piss the Goth Pixie off, and next thing she knew she orange juice in her hair and no friends.

Amber didn't want Patricia to still hate her. She hated to start their friendship over.

And then there were always her Amfie concerns. Sometimes she just wasn't sure if her and Alfie were really compatible, and this made her heart ache.

Alfie had never been good at comforting people. Words were never really his specialty. So instead he decided he would find another way to cheer her up.

"Hey, Amber, watch this."

The blonde haired girl turned to look at him with a curious expression on face. Alfie grinned and pulled out a deck of cards. "Pick a card, any card."

"Boo, I'm not in the mood," Amber whined, pouting slightly.

Alfie frowned. "Amber, please, just pick a card."

Amber groaned dramatically, but she drew a card out of the deck anyway. "Now what?"

"Memorize it and put it back in, but don't tell me what it is."

She slid the card back into the deck and looked at Alfie expectantly. Alfie shuffled the cards before pulling out a card with three red hearts on it. "Is this your card?"

Amber shook her head slowly. Alfie's eyes widened once he realized that he had done it wrong. He continued to pull cards out of the deck, but none of them were the right one.

"Amber, what was your card anyways?"

The blonde girl thought for a minute before replying, "I have no idea."

Alfie slowly reached forward and brushed her long hair out of her hair before pulling a Queen of Spades card out from behind her ear. "Was this your card?"

Amber stared at it with widened eyes before grinning. "Alfie, you're amazing!"

She hugged him tightly, smiling as he hugged her back. And in that moment, all of Amber's worries were gone. It was times like this when Amber completely forgot her concerns about Amfie not being compatible.

* * *

"Ugh, you are one of the most annoying people I've ever met, Clarke!"

Jerome snickered at Joy's frustration. They were partners for a research report for science. The topic was animal economies and habits. Frankly, neither of them were good at science, nor knew anything about animals. So they decided to go to the local zoo.

"I'm just saying, that hyena is a lot like you! You're both thieves."

Besides Nina, the only other people that knew about her past as a criminal were Jerome, Mara, and Fabian. Out of those four people, Jerome was the only one who seemed content on bothering her about it.

"Shut up! Someone might hear you!" Joy hissed, smacking him on the side of the head.

Jerome muttered an 'ow', before muttering, "Wow, you really are Joyless."

Joy shot him a glare and was about to respond until she realized that he was no longer paying attention to her. The dark brown haired girl blinked in confusion and turned to see what he was looking that.

There was a cage of birds nearby, and one of them looked hurt. It kept trying to fly, but its wing remained stiff. Another bird swiftly landed on the branch beside it and began to nudge the hurt bird with its feathered head in what seemed like a soothing gesture.

For a few minutes, Joy didn't understand why this caught the blonde haired boy's eyes. Then she understood: that small gesture resembled love. It made Jerome think about Mara.

"What happened?" the girl blurted out suddenly. Jerome turned towards her, confused. "One day you and Mara were happy, and the next you were avoiding each other. What happened?"

Jerome's face hardened, and for a moment Joy thought that he was going to snap back with an insult, but he didn't. He just mumbled, "I don't know, Joy. I really don't know."

Joy almost gaped at him. He had called her Joy. Not Joyless or Joybells, but Joy. If he was really serious about this, then he must feel pretty broken.

The girl didn't know much about friendship. She didn't know what it was like to rely on someone and have your heart broken, but she did know that it was worse to go through these things alone.

Taking a deep breath, Joy pulled him into an awkward hug. She didn't really know how he would react. To her surprise, he hugged her back tightly.

Joy may not know this boy very well, but it didn't matter. The fact that she was helping him feel at least a little bit better made her heart swell with happiness.

* * *

Trudy glanced down at her phone happly. She sat at the front desk in the school office, with a smile on her face.

She had just gotten a text from Piper Williamson. Trudy had been a nanny to the Williamson twins when they were little, and she had missed Piper dearly when she had went off to music school. At least she had still had Patricia though.

Trudy had been well aware of Patricia's family problems, and had always been there for her. In fact, Patricia had once told her that she looked towards her as a mother figure more than she did to her actually mother.

The woman was about to open the text when Vera stomped into the room. Trudy mentally groaned and forced a smile to form on her face. "Vera! How may I help you?"

"I'm leaving town for a few days. Do my work for me while I'm gone," the short blonde haired woman replied bluntly.

Trudy knew that there was no point in arguing. As much as she loathed this woman, she could fire her in an instant. "Yes, ma'am, of course."

And with that Vera left. Trudy let out a sigh of relief and began to open to text once again, but this time Victor stomped into the room.

"Trudy, we might have a new student coming to the school soon. It's not very likely she'll actually attend the school, so I need you to call her parents to confirm."

Once she agreed, Victor set a file down on her desk and left.

Letting out a deep sigh, the dark haired woman opened the file. The moment she read the name of the student she felt her heart stop. She quickly snatched up her phone and finally opened the message from Piper.

_Trudy, she's awake! Patricia's finally awake._

* * *

"Hello? Are you here?"

A short teenage girl with shoulder length blonde hair slowly entered the room in the mental ward. She had been volunteering there for quite a while now, and she had become pretty close friends with one of the patients.

"SQUEE! POPPY!"

Suddenly, a girl with long, wavy hair jumped up and hug tackled the younger girl. The volunteer let out a short laugh. "You can let me go now, Willow."

Willow released her grip on Poppy before sitting down on her bed. "So how're your brothers? Your aura is a pale pink, so that mean you're pretty happy."

Poppy grinned. Willow's perky hippy personality has always made her smile.

"Jerome and Alfie are pretty good. They're causing trouble as usual. One of their friends woke up from a coma recently… I think they called her Patty?"

Willow let out a loud gasp and squealed. "Patricia? Patricia's awake?! Yippee! I haven't seen her in forever! Speaking of forever, I wonder when I'm going to get out of here. I don't even remember what my house looks like…"

The red haired girl rambled on about getting out of the hospital, which she did every day, and as usual, Poppy didn't have the courage to tell her that was most likely wasn't going to get out anytime soon.

In fact, the doctors had told Poppy that there was a chance that Willow was never going to leave. It killed the blonde haired girl to keep it a secret, but she just couldn't tell the redhead. Seeing Willow cry was like seeing a sad puppy.

The thought of leaving the hospital was the only thing that kept Willow going. Poppy knew that if she figured out that she wouldn't ever leave; Willow would probably just give up on life. And she couldn't bear to see that happen.

* * *

**So there's chapter 13! Please review and tell me what you think... And I promise to try to post on the write day next week.**

**pure-black-wings**


End file.
